


Best of Both Worlds

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best of both worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for [](http://tristesses.livejournal.com/profile)[**tristesses**](http://tristesses.livejournal.com/)' prompt of Harry/Draco -- Dante's Inferno. Bear in mind that it's going to be a liberal interpretation of various aspects of Dante's Inferno in no linear order.

He dug his nails in deeper eliciting a groan from Draco.

This is what it was all about-the push and pull of pleasure and pain, the essence of their obsession. This is what Ginny would, and never could understand (not that he'd give her an opportunity to try).

She was safety, security. Children, a normal hum drum life. He kissed her goodbye every morning and goodnight every evening, a promise of safety and security returned to her.

Draco kissed him goodbye, never a promise (certainly never a kiss in greeting), an admonishment more like. Possessive didn't even begin to describe their connection.

He moaned as the teeth on his lips drew blood. This was raw, nothing was safe about it; there was no security only need and the desire to fulfill it.

If he was honest enough about it to himself, maybe it was the contrast between them that attracted him most. Ginny's yielding giving softness compared with the challenge of getting Draco to even accept a kiss on the mouth let alone allow any vulnerability. It took him two months to even get the other man in a bed and fully naked. He didn't mind it too much though. After a while with a lover like Draco, you came to appreciate the sturdiness of a wall or a good strong desk.

His eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm moved through him, an unforgiving wave of desire and guilt all rolled into one punishing slam of Draco's hips against his.

The best of both worlds.

Yet somehow, the sweet brush of Draco's nose as he took in his scent at the end of every encounter gutted him more than the twitch and flare of Ginny's freckled nose as she noticed an errant bruise on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> A/N:** What I took from it were the tortures of limbo, lust and gluttony.


End file.
